Janji
by omjunmen
Summary: Ah, rasanya sakit sekali./ "...—Ketika aku sudah menukar seluruh kebahagiaanku demi kebahagiaan kamu, yang bahkan sama sekali gak sadar, kalau aku bahkan akan rela menukar semuanya demi melihat kamu tersenyum." / EXO;; SuLay; Suho—Lay./ GS.


A **S**u**L**ay Fanfiction

They belong to God and each other.

_AU—Typo(s)—Gender Switch—etc._

_(Don't hope too much, because things that are too much will hurt you so much.)_

.

.

—**Janji****—**

_(Loluuuuu)_

.

.

**Enjoy!**

.

* * *

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga Joonmyeon mengurung diri dalam kamar. Merupakan hari ketiga juga ketika Joonmyeon mendapati Hyolyn _berhubungan_ dengan lelaki lain dibelakangnya.

Mungkin kalau hubungan mereka belum sejauh ini, Joonmyeon akan melupakannya dengan cepat. Tapi hubungan mereka sudah terlalu jauh—Joonmyeon sudah mengenalkan Hyolyn pada keluarganya dan mereka sudah merencanakan tentang pernikahan.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Joonmyeon pulang ke apartemennya dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik. Lelaki itu terlihat hancur dan sangat terluka.

Saat itu, Yixing berada di apartemennya—seperti biasanya, membersihkan apartemen Joonmyeon yang seperti kapal pecah dan memastikan sahabatnya itu makan dengan teratur—dan ketika wanita itu melihat Joonmyeon yang datang dengan keadaan seperti itu, Yixing hanya bisa memberikan pelukan hangat dan membiarkan air mata Joonmyeon membasahi _blouse_ yang dipakainya.

Malamnya, Joonmyeon mengurung diri di kamar.

Sejak malam itu, Yixing tidak pernah lama-lama beranjak dari pintu kamar Joonmyeon—menunggu sang empunya membukakan pintu yang membatasi antara Joonmyeon dan dirinya.

Beberapa malam sebelumnya, Yixing takut kalau-kalau Joonmyeon mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya—karena Yixing tahu, lelaki itu amat mencintai wanita yang dengan entengnya mengkhianati dirinya itu—tetapi pemikirannya musnah karena Joonmyeon masih menanggapi setiap kali Yixing memanggil dirinya.

"Joon," Yixing mengetuk pintu kamar Joonmyeon, "Ayo keluar,"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Joon," Yixing kembali mengetuknya, "Temani aku,"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Joon," kedua mata Yixing mulai tergenang air mata—takut, "Jangan begini… Joon… _hiks_… Joon…"

Yixing berjongkok didepan pintu kamar Joonmyeon sambil menahan tangisannya. Ia sedih—tentu saja. Joonmyeon adalah sahabatnya—Joonmyeon adalah _suho_nya—Joonmyeon adalah segalanya untuk Yixing—melihat Joonmyeon hancur seperti sekarang benar-benar menghancurkan hatinya.

Wanita ber_dimple_ itu mendongakkan kepalanya ketika ia mendengar kunci kamar Joonmyeon telah diputar. Selanjutnya, wanita itu tidak bisa menahan senyumannya mendapati Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba berjongkok dihadapannya.

Yixing tersenyum lebar, "Selamat sore, Joon,"

Joonmyeon menghapus air mata yang kembali keluar dari iris _caramel_ milik Yixing, "Jangan nangis, Xing… Aku udah disini,"

Yixing mengangguk sambil terus menampilkan senyumannya yang paling lebar, "Aku tahu… Aku tahu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.15 malam waktu setempat.

"Harusnya aku dengerin kamu…"

Yixing tersenyum kecil dan mengelus kedua tangan Joonmyeon yang memeluk pinggangnya dari samping, "Semua udah berlalu, Joon,"

"Kamu udah peringatin aku sejak lama…" Joonmyeon menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Yixing, "Kalo aku dengerin kamu… Akhirnya gak akan seperti ini…" Joonmyeon menghela nafas, "Bahkan aku sampai bentak-bentak kamu…" Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku minta maaf… Xing…"

Yixing meremas tangan Joonmyeon yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, "Gak papa, kok. Lagipula, itu 'kan udah lama. Aku juga udah gak pernah mikirin itu lagi,"

_(Bohong.)_

Joonmyeon menelusupkan kepalanya di antara perpotongan leher Yixing, membuat wanita itu menggerakkan sedikit lehernya karena geli terkena terpaan nafas Joonmyeon yang terasa panas.

Ah, syukurlah Joonmyeon tidak melihat wajahnya.

Joonmyeon menghirup wangi yang menguar dari tubuh Yixing. Rasanya sangat lembut dan menenangkan—Joonmyeon selalu betah berlama-lama dalam pelukan Yixing. Sentuhan Yixing selalu bisa membuatnya tenang, selalu, disetiap Joonmyeon merasakan keterpurukan yang mendalam—seperti saat ini.

Sedangkan wangi Hyolyn berbanding jauh dengan Yixing. Wanginya begitu sensual—begitu memabukkan, dan tentu saja Joonmyeon sudah _mabuk_ karenanya.

Yixing menghela nafas ketika Joonmyeon diam dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia tahu Joonmyeon masih memikirkan Hyolyn—Yixing tahu, bahkan sebelum ia bertanya langsung pada empunya.

Ia sudah bersahabat dengan Joonmyeon sejak Sekolah Dasar, kalian tahu? Sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat untuk benar-benar memahami watak dan kepribadian satu sama lain—sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat untuk memendam perasaan yang sebenarnya sangat menggebu-gebu dan segera ingin diungkapkan.

Yixing mengusap lembut rambut Joonmyeon, "Jangan kamu pikirin lagi, Joon,"

Joonmyeon menutup matanya ketika Yixing mengusap-usap lembut rambutnya dan menyandungkan sebuah _lullaby_ dengan suaranya yang indah. Suara yang selalu menjadi candu Joonmyeon tanpa lelaki itu sadari.

Yixing menyamankan duduknya ketika Joonmyeon sudah tertidur di bahunya.

Wanita itu menghela nafas lagi.

./

Selalu muncul kata 'andaikan' dalam hidupnya.

Andaikan Joonmyeon mengetahui perasaannya. Andaikan Joonmyeon tahu kalau ia sudah memendam perasaan ini sejak lama. Andai saja Joonmyeon tahu bagaimana depresinya ia ketika Joonmyeon memberitahukan tentang rencana pernikahannya.

Andaikan Joonmyeon sadar kalau Yixing adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia butuhkan.

Terhitung hampir ratusan kali ingin Yixing berteriak didepan muka Joonmyeon kalau lelaki itu benar-benar lebih membutuhkannya daripada wanita-wanita yang pernah memilikinya diluar sana.

Bukan karena percaya diri—meskipun itu juga menjadi salah satu faktor, sih—tapi kenyataannya memang berkata demikian. Dibandingkan dengan mantan wanita-wanitanya, Joonmyeon memang jauh lebih mementingkan kebutuhan dan kebahagiaan Yixing. Lelaki itu juga lebih mengandalkan Yixing dalam hal apapun.

Karenanya, ketika Joonmyeon putus dengan wanita yang sebelum Hyolyn, Yixing sangat senang. Wanita itu beranggapan kalau saja Joonmyeon menyadari perasaannya terhadap Yixing. Tapi sayangnya, semua salah—dan Yixing kembali jatuh, jatuh kedalam lubang hitam yang sangat kelam.

Tidak sampai satu bulan, Joonmyeon sudah mengenalkan wanita baru—dia Hyolyn, dan Yixing tidak menyukainya. Bukan hanya karena wanita itu mengambil Joonmyeon_nya_, tapi Yixing tahu siapa Hyolyn—bagaimana ia, seperti apa reputasinya; Yixing tahu.

Tapi semua fakta yang diketahuinya hanya sampai diujung lidah dan kembali ia telan bulat-bulat. Bagaimana ia tega menghancurkan wajah Joonmyeon yang penuh kebahagiaan ketika mengenalkan Hyolyn padanya?

Tentu saja, melebihi apapun, senyuman Joonmyeon jauh lebih penting.

./

Kerap kali Yixing mendapati Hyolyn _bermain_ di belakang Joonmyeon, dan kerap kali itu pula wanita bertubuh _sexy_ itu mendapati Yixing mengetahui apa yang telah ia perbuat.

Hyolyn sama sekali tidak takut—karena ia tahu Yixing menyukai Joonmyeon, sangat jelas dari tatapan dan betapa besar perhatian yang wanita itu berikan pada seorang Kim Joonmyeon. Tapi lelaki itu tidak menyadarinya, entah karena cintanya padanya Hyolyn yang terlalu besar atau Joonmyeon yang memang _benar-benar bodoh_—makanya Hyolyn tahu Yixing tidak akan melaporkannya pada Joonmyeon.

Hyolyn menyeringai—ia merasa aman.

./

Awal-awal Joonmyeon mengenalkan Hyolyn pada keluarganya, pemuda pemilik senyum malaikat itu dengan terang-terangan disuruh ayah dan ibunya untuk segera memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hyolyn.

Tapi Kim Joonmyeon adalah seorang yang keras kepala. Dengan keras ia menentang perintah kedua orangtua yang telah membesarkannya sampai sejauh ini.

Pengaduan Joonmyeon berakhir pada Yixing. Lelaki itu meminta Yixing untuk meyakinkan kedua orangtuanya kalau Hyolyn adalah gadis baik-baik. Kening Yixing mengerut lama mendengar permintaan konyol Joonmyeon—ayolah, Yixing sudah sering melihat wanita jalang itu selingkuh di belakang Joonmyeon, dan lelaki itu menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan Hyolyn adalah orang baik?

_Hell no._

Saat itu, kesabaran Yixing berada dipuncaknya.

Faktornya beragam; karena ia lelah karena baru pulang kantor—ia patah hati karena Joonmyeon benar-benar sudah menapaki tahap yang benar-benar serius—ia marah karena, _duh_, Kim Joonmyeon benar-benar tidak mau mendengarkan orang-orang tentang Hyolyn dan sikap tidak baiknya.

Malam itu, Yixing mengatakan yang sebenarnya kalau ia sering melihat Hyolyn bersama lelaki lain dalam kadar kedekatan yang _sangat_ intim—Yixing sampai bersumpah akan perkataannya dan Joonmyeon tetap tidak percaya, seolah-olah ia tuli. Lelaki itu malah berbalik memarahi Yixing—yang untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia bertemu dengan Joonmyeon, ia di beri kata-kata menyakitkan seperti itu.

Hari itu berakhir dengan Yixing yang mengusir Joonmyeon dari apartemennya dengan air mata yang keluar dari kedua iris coklatnya.

Mereka tidak bertemu hampir seminggu, dan Joonmyeon benar-benar akan menjadi gila.

Joonmyeon biasa bertemu Yixing setiap harinya. Mereka biasa berangkat bersama ke kantor masing-masing dan Yixing biasanya sepulang kantor akan ke apartemen Joonmyeon yang jaraknya hanya selang tiga pintu.

Genap satu minggu dan Kini Joonmyeon berdiri depan apartemen Yixing.

Memencet bel, dan langsung membawa Yixing dalam rengkuhannya begitu wanita itu membukakan pintu. Sebuah permintaan maaf keluar dari bibir Joonmyeon, yang dibalas dengan senyuman tulus dari bibir Yixing.

Wanita itu akhirnya setuju untuk membantu Joonmyeon, karena kebahagiaan Joonmyeon adalah segalanya bagi Yixing. Dan, siapa tahu Hyolyn akan berubah begitu ia diterima 'kan?

Ah, sayangnya pemikirannya terlalu naïf.

./

Ayah dan ibu Joonmyeon akhirnya menyetujui hubungan keduanya—terimakasih pada Yixing yang dengan sangat baik hati sudah mau membantu.

Kabar terakhir yang Yixing terima, mereka merencanakan tentang pernikahan dan segala macamnya, membuat kesehatan Yixing _drop_ hampir tiga hari.

Terimakasih banyak kepada Kim Joonmyeon.

./

Yixing menghela nafas lagi.

Semuanya berakhir seperti ini.

Joonmyeon yang menyesal, dan Yixing yang selalu menjadi sandaran Joonmyeon,

—_tanpa status yang berarti._

Yixing merasakan kepalanya pening memikirkan kejadian-kejadian yang sudah berlalu. Beruntungnya, ketakutan masa kecilnya dulu tidak ikut terulang dalam ingatannya—_begini saja sudah cukup, jangan ditambah lagi_, batinnya miris.

Yixing menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia merasa beberapa tahun lebih tua karena terlalu sering menghela nafas.

_Duh._

Wanita itu kemudian memejamkan matanya. Secara perlahan menaruh kepalanya diatas kepala Joonmyeon yang tertidur dibahunya, lalu memejamkan mata.

Berharap besok, ia tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing terbangun dengan posisi tubuhnya yang terlentang di sofa lengkap dengan selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai dada.

Wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya dan melihat jam di dinding—_pukul lima lewat,_ _Joonmyeon kemana ya?_

"Joon? Joonmyeon?" Yixing berdiri dan mulai memanggil-manggil Joonmyeon. Matanya menangkap jendela pembatas antara apartemen Joonmyeon dan balkon terbuka lebar, Yixing melangkahkan kakinya kesana.

"Astaga—Joonmyeon!"

Joonmyeon membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara Yixing memanggil namanya. Lelaki yang sedang berdiri diatas meja yang tadi ia geser tepat kearah pagar balkon apartemennya itu mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kamu kapan bangun? Dan ngapain kesini?"

Yixing berlari kecil kearah Joonmyeon dan menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon yang masih berdiri diatas meja, "Aku yang harusnya tanya kayak gitu!" Yixing menarik tangan Joonmyeon, memintanya untuk turun, "Ayo turun, Joon!"

Sakitnya, Joonmyeon menepis dengan keras tangan Yixing yang menggenggam tangannya. Lelaki itu menghela nafas dan menatap Yixing, "Lebih baik kamu kembali ke apartemen kamu,"

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Joonmyeon! Ayo, turun!"

Joonmyeon mengepalkan tangannya, "Pergi, Yixing. Nanti kamu disalahkan."

Yixing kembali mengulurkan tangannya—mencoba menggapai tangan Joonmyeon kembali, "Jangan gila, Kim Joonmyeon! Cepat turun!"

Lagi, Joonmyeon menepis tangan Yixing.

_Ah, rasanya sakit sekali._

"Aku memang sudah gila, Zhang Yixing!"

Yixing mengusap wajahnya kasar.

_Manusia ini, benar-benar._

Wanita itu kemudian mengangkat kakinya dan mulai naik keatas meja yang dipijaki Joonmyeon. Lelaki itu kembali mengerutkan alis ketika Yixing sudah berada disampingnya.

Kedua tangan Yixing mencengkram bahu Joonmyeon dan menyentakkannya—menyuruh Joonmyeon memfokuskan seluruh pandangannya pada Yixing, "Sadarlah, Kim Joonmyeon!"

Joonmyeon mencoba melepaskan tangan Yixing yang mencengkram kedua bahunya, tetapi agak sulit—Yixing benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan pandangan Joonmyeon terhadapnya. Tidak ingin menyakiti wanita itu jika ia memaksa Yixing untuk melepaskan pegangannya, Joonmyeon mundur dua langkah kebelakang, akan tetapi Yixing kembali mencengkram bahunya.

Joonmyeon mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Kamu gak ngerti, Xing!"

"Apa yang gak aku ngerti, Joon?!" Yixing mencengkram bahu Joonmyeon lebih erat, "Aku udah bilang sama kamu kalo Hyolyn itu gak baik, dan bahkan kamu juga tahu itu! Semuanya udah gak bisa diulang, Joon! Kamu harus terima itu, dan berhenti ngelakuin hal konyol ini!"

Joonmyeon balas mencengkram kedua bahu Yixing, "Semuanya gak segampang itu, Xing! Aku yang tersakiti disini, kalau kamu lupa. Hanya aku yang tahu persis apa yang aku rasakan!" Joonmyeon menatap Yixing tajam, "Jangan berlagak kamu tahu semuanya!"

_Plak!_

Joonmyeon merasakan pipi kirinya panas karena tamparan keras yang Yixing berikan padanya. Joonmyeon menatap tepat kearah mata Yixing yang sudah tergenang oleh air mata.

Pandangan Joonmyeon melemah—ia benar-benar sudah melewati batas.

"Kamu kira dengan bunuh diri bisa nyelesaiin semuanya?! " air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Yixing, "Sadar, Kim Joonmyeon! Hidup kamu berharga! Jangan sia-siain buat hal gak berguna seperti ini!"

Joonmyeon mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Kamu pikir kamu pihak yang paling tersakiti disini?" Yixing menghapus kasar air mata yang membasahi pipinya, "Kalau gitu aku ini apa?!"

Joonmyeon mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

Yixing menghela nafasnya—tenaganya habis karena terlalu banyak berteriak pada Joonmyeon. Kedua tangannya terulur meremas kaus yang Joonmyeon pakai.

"Kamu gak tau berapa banyak air mata yang udah aku keluarkan untuk kamu, Joon." Yixing menunduk, "Rasanya melebihi dari sakit, ketika kamu diperlakukan spesial, tapi kamu bahkan gak pernah merasakan pernah memilikinya."

"Rasanya senang menjadi pihak yang dibutuhkan, tapi disaat yang bersamaan harus merasakan perih ketika yang membutuhkan malah memilih orang lain untuk menjadi pemiliknya."

"Rasanya ingin menghancurkan diri sendiri," Yixing menatap Joonmyeon lalu tersenyum lembut, "Ketika aku sudah menukar seluruh kebahagiaanku demi kebahagiaan kamu, yang bahkan sama sekali gak sadar, kalau aku bahkan akan rela menukar semuanya demi melihat kamu tersenyum,"

Kedua tangan Joonmyeon yang berada di bahu Yixing turun perlahan kearah pinggangnya dan meremasnya lembut, "Yixing, aku…"

Yixing tersenyum lebar seiring air mata kembali turun membasahi pipinya, "Seharusnya aku yang mau bunuh diri, bukan kamu…"

"Yixing, aku minta maaf—"

"Gak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, " ujar Yixing seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku ngelakuin semuanya, murni karena aku emang benar-benar sayang kamu dan pengen ngeliat kamu bahagia," Yixing menghapus air matanya lagi, "Dengan kamu yang selama ini menepati janji masa kecil kita, buat selalu ada di sampingku,"

Yixing tersenyum kecil, namun sangat tulus, "Itu benar-benar sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku gak akan banyak menuntut,"

Joonmyeon membawa Yixing dalam pelukannya. Mengusap surai berwarna _caramel_ milik Yixing yang bertekstur sangat halus.

Sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir merah Yixing.

Joonmyeon mengecup pucuk kepala Yixing berkali-kali. Lelaki itu menggumamkan maaf yange begitu banyak pada wanita yang sudah ia kenal selama separuh hidupnya itu. Wanita yang selalu ia tanpa sadar sudah menjadi udaranya, yang selama ini sudah rela menjadi sandarannya. Wanita yang ia janjikan tidak akan pernah ia tinggalkan—tetapi kenyataannya lelaki itu malah melukainya melebihi siapapun.

"Aku minta maaf, Xing…" Yixing menggeleng dalam pelukannya, "Aku benar-benar orang yang bodoh… aku minta maaf, Xing…"

"Kamu emang bodoh, Joon," suara Yixing terdengar parau, "Tapi aku lebih bodoh lagi karena gak bisa berhenti buat mencintai kamu…"

Joonmyeon tersenyum lalu melonggarkan pelukannya.

Lelaki itu hendak mengambil satu langkah kebelakang untuk melihat wajah Yixing yang menunduk dihadapannya, tetapi celakanya, Joonmyeon tidak tahu kalau ternyata tidak ada lagi ruang dibelakangnya untuk melangkah.

Joonmyeon membulatkan matanya ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya melayang—begitupula dengan Yixing.

Joonmyeon memejamkan matanya, dan dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia masih menyempatkan diri menggerutu pada Tuhan; _kenapa ini harus terjadi ketika aku menemukan alasan buat tetap hidup, Tuhan?_

Detik selanjutnya, Joonmyeon merasakan tarikan keras pada tangannya dan tubuhnya juga sedikit berputar dan tertarik maju.

Joonmyeon membuka matanya—saat itu ia merasakan waktu yang sepertinya sedang diperlambat.

Yixing berada dihadapannya, tepatnya bertukar posisi dengannya karena sekarang Yixing sedang dalam posisi yang benar-benar siap untuk dihempaskan dari balkon lantai lima ini.

Ketika itu, matahari pagi sudah mulai naik dan dengan indahnya menyinari tubuh Yixing. Wanita itu benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat dengan sinar matahari yang melingkupi tubuhnya—begitu sempurna, tapi sayangnya, Joonmyeon akan segera kehilangannya.

Joonmyeon mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjangkau Yixing—tetapi semuanya terasa begitu lambat—semuanya sudah terlalu terlambat.

Dalam waktu yang seakan diperlambat itu, Joonmyeon bisa menangkap pergerakan mulut Yixing yang melafalkan kalimat _"Aku mencintaimu," _dengan jelas dihadapannya.

Tangan Joonmyeon semakin terulur kedepan mencoba menangkap Yixing. Tetapi waktu kembali pada kecepatan awalnya. Dalam satu kedipan matanya, tubuh Yixing sudah jatuh kebawah, seiringan dengan Joonmyeon yang berlutut diatas sana.

Joonmyeon mencengkram pinggiran meja dan menatap kebawah. Kearah tubuh Yixing yang sudah bergelimangan akan darah. Mungkin Joonmyeon sudah gila, tapi Yixing masih terlihat cantik meskipun ia sudah tidak bernyawa.

Tangan kanan Joonmyeon terangkat memegangi kepala yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

Kenangan masa kecilnya kembali terulang, mengungkapkan kembali janji yang sebelumnya telah dibuat dan sekarang mungkin hanya akan menjadi hutang.

.-

_Joonmyeon kecil menghampiri anak perempuan sebayanya yang sedang berjongkok dengan kedua bahu yang bergetar hebat._

_Joonmyeon tahu jelas siapa dia, karena bisa dibilang, mereka berdua teman yang lumayan dekat karena orang tua mereka bersahabat erat._

_Joonmyeon menepuk pundak anak perempuan itu. Kemudian anak perempuan itu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Joonmyeon yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata yang mempunyai iris coklat tersebut._

_Joonmyeon berjongkok dihadapannya, "Yixing… Jangan nangis lagi, ya?"_

_Tangisan Yixing semakin kencang begitu Joonmyeon membawanya dalam dekapannya, "Mama sama Papa pergi, Joonmyeon… _hiks…_ Yixing udah gak punya… _hiks…_ siapa-siapa lagi…"_

_Joonmyeon menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Yixing, "'Kan masih ada aku, Xing… Masih ada nenek Zhang, sama Appa dan Eomma-ku…"_

_Yixing menggeleng, "Tapi Mama sama Papa udah ninggalin aku, Joon… _hiks…"

_Yixing kecil terisak semakin kencang dalam pelukan Joonmyeon. Anak lelaki itu mengelus lembut surai coklat Yixing yang panjangnya sepundak dengan lembut, "Yixing jangan nangis lagi ya…? Aku janji gak bakal ninggalin Yixing, kok…"_

_Gadis kecil itu melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Joonmyeon dengan wajah sembapnya, "Kamu janji?"_

_Joonmyeon tersenyum lembut dan mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, "_Pinky promise,"

.-

Joonmyeon masih menatap kearah tubuh Yixing yang tergeletak dibawah sana tanpa ada seorangpun yang menghampirinya, karena letak kamar Joonmyeon berada disebalah timur apartemen yang memang tidak ada pos keamanannya.

"Yixing…" ujarnya lirih,

Seiringan dengan air mata yang turun dari kedua matanya.

.-

_Yixing dengan telaten mengobati lebam yang hampir memenuhi wajah Joonmyeon dengan hati-hati._

_Lelaki yang diam-diam disukainya ini telah menyelamatkannya dari berandalan-berandalan dari sekolah tetangga yang telah menggodanya dengan perilaku yang cukup—sangat kurang ajar. Ketika kancing kemeja milik gadis berumur 15 tahun itu baru saja akan dibuka, Joonmyeon muncul dengan nafasnya yang tidak teratur karena panik mencari Yixing yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menghilang dari sekolah._

_Ekspresi Joonmyeon menggelap ketika melihat salah satu anak berandalan itu sedang memegang kancing kemeja Yixing sementara yang lainnya memeganggi tubuh Yixing agar ia tidak berontak._

_Tanpa aba-aba, Joonmyeon melangkah maju dan langsung melayangkan pukulannya pada pipi lelaki yang hendak membuka kemeja Yixing. Seketika, keadaan menjadi ricuh dan Yixing hanya bisa meringkuk dan memejamkan matanya—berdoa agar Joonmyeon baik-baik saja._

_Agak lama setelahnya, sebuah tangan mengusak surainya dan Yixing tahu kalau itu adalah Joonmyeon. Yixing membulatkan matanya ketika wajah Joonmyeon penuh dengan lebam dan sudut bibir laki-laki yang berdarah. Dengan segera Yixing membawa Joonmyeon ke rumah neneknya._

"_Aduh, Xing!"_

_Yixing mengeluarkan cengiran tidak bersalahnya ketika tidak sengaja menekan luka Joonmyeon terlalu keras, "Maaf,"_

_Joonmyeon mengamati Yixing yang sedang mengobatinya dalam diam, dan Yixing mati-matian untuk tidak bertindak diluar akal sehat karena tatapan yang Joonmyeon berikan padanya._

_Dari pada meledak, gadis itu memutuskan untuk berdeham cukup keras, "_Gomapta_, Joon,"_

_Joonmyeon mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya, duh Yixing bisa koleps melihatnya sedekat ini, "Aku 'kan udah janji, Xing,"_

_Yixing mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "Makasih udah jadi _Suho_ku,"_

_Joonmyeon menaikkan alisnya, "_Suho_?"_

_Yixing mengangguk lagi, "Iya, _Suho_—_guardian_, makasih udah jadi pelindungku," Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dan tersenyum lembut._

_Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali—_ah, Yixing cantik sekali, aku jadi pengen nyium dia_, lalu Joonmyeon mengerjapkan matanya lagi, menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Dengan kagok, ia mengangguk dengan sangat pelan, "_Cheonma_, Xing…"_

_.-_

Joonmyeon masih menatap Yixing.

Lelaki itu mengusap air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya, lalu berdiri.

Joonmyeon menghembuskan nafas dan memejamkan matanya.

Lalu tersenyum kecil,

.-

_Yixing tersenyum kecil, namun air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya, "Nenek ninggalin aku, Joon,"_

_Joonmyeon membawa Yixing dalam pelukannya. Ia merasa _de javu _dengan keadaan seperti ini. Persis saat mereka berumur Sembilan tahun, saat Yixing kehilangan Mama dan Papa-nya._

_Yixing meremas kaus yang Joonmyeon kenakan, "Padahal nenek udah janji mau datang pas wisuda kuliahku nanti," gadis itu lalu tertawa kecil, "Nyatanya dia pergi sebelum aku lulus _Senior High School,"

_Joonmyeon mengeratkan pelukannya dan Yixing membalasnya tidak kalah erat, "Joon…"_

_Joonmyeon tersenyum mendengar suara serak Yixing, "Kenapa, Xing?"_

_Yixing menatap Joonmyeon, "Jangan tinggalin aku ya?"_

_Joonmyeon tertawa kecil dan mengecup kening Yixing lembut, "Gak akan, Xing,"_

_.-_

Joonmyeon membuka matanya dan kembali menatap Yixing dibawah sana.

Ia mengulaskan sebuah senyuman kecil dan merentangkan tangannya. Lalu menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

"Aku juga cinta kamu, Xing…"

Joonmyeon mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan dan detik selanjutnya, ia menerjunkan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu aku,"

.-

"_Janji?"_

"_Janji!"_

_.-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**END.**

.

* * *

**(Note)**

HAI SEMUANYA.

Aku datang lagi, apa ada yang kangen? HEHEHEHE.

Oh, ini buat **Sixtean, **dan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalo ini gak sesuai sama yang kamu harepin. HE. Kalian bingung kan?

Well, itu bukan kalian yang gak ngerti, tapi sayanya yang lagi kacau. Kasarnya sih, ini ff pelampiasan rasa frustasiku, makanya kalian bacanya frustasi gegara gak ngerti maksudnya apa hehe.

Yosh. Daripada dengerin curhatanku yang gak penting mending kalian review HEHEHE

HAPPY NEW YEAR! /much love and kisses and hugs/


End file.
